landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki/Rules and guidelines
Here at the Land Before Time Wiki, we have a few rules. Please take the time to read them before editing any articles. Failure to comply to any of these rules will have the user warned/infracted where appropriate. Main Rules *No vandalism of articles, blog posts, whatever it may be. *No spreading of false information in the mainspace; e.g. making a page for a fifteenth movie when there is no proof one is being made. *No uncensored strong language; if you feel as if you must swear, please use . **However, this only applies to forum threads, message walls and blog posts; please refrain from using strong language at all in comment sections for articles, which are more likely to be seen than a thread or wall post, or the chat, where censor templates do not function (minor swears, such as "crap", "damn" and "hell" are tolerated when uncensored, though it would be appreciated if they were used sparingly). *Do not make multiple accounts, be it for ban evasion or any other purposes. Failure to comply will result in a permanent ban on both main and extra accounts. **If your account is hacked or you otherwise lose access to your main account and cannot regain control, making another account is acceptable. Images There are a few rules that specifically cover image uploading. If an image violates one of these rules after November 3, 2018, it will be immediately removed from an article and may be deleted. *Give proper names to your images, and make sure the graphical user interface of whatever program you took the image in is not visible in the image. *Before removing an image, make sure that it is not in a gallery first. If it is and you plan to remove it, please remove it from the gallery first, otherwise it will leave a "dead" image and make the gallery look ugly. *Do not upload images that are graphically violent or very sexual in nature. *Uploading images related to franchises besides The Land Before Time (such as, though not limited to Jurassic Park, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story and The Lion King) is perfectly acceptable, so long as the images are used in threads or messages. Other Rules *Please refrain from insulting other users. *Only admins may start species debates. *Please refrain from posting excessive amounts of bizarre theories in the comment sections of articles. *Though you may question the authenticity of sources regarded as official, do not make changes in light of suspicions until there is a consensus. *No promotion of criminal activity. *Though this is not an offense that will result in a substantial block, please do not spoil movies and TV shows for other users. *Do not mess with other users' original character pages without their permission. Classifications for animals within the series Rules specific to classifying creatures to existing species or genera: *Keep likelihood that the creators would know about a certain animal in mind; it isn't particularly reasonable to say that a specific sauropod is a Khetranisaurus, for instance. *Try to make sure that the classification actually fits the creature you are trying to identify. *Do not give classifications to animation errors. *Do not give classifications to small animals - e.g. insects and small mammals - that appear for a few seconds or less in whatever they appear in. This is all irrelevant if a creature has an official classification, mind. If there is official word on what something is supposed to be - be it from an official website, an official piece of media or someone who worked on the media the creature is in - that classification has priority above all else. Several official classifications, as is the case with Ducky, will all be acknowledged on the character or creature's article. Category:Administration